Regulatory Science is intrinsically multidisciplinary. It must provide didactic training in a number of disciplines; practicum training at sites that address the prevention, regulation and control of tobacco use; and a collegial environment for interchange of ideas and knowledge. It must provide access to key figures in the field, the opportunity for exchange with other groups, and a scholarly environment for the application of established knowledge and the generation of new approaches. It must operate on multiple levels, providing a broad overview for new students, and in-depth subject matter for established investigators. We propose a Research Training and Education Core that will oversee instruction at three levels: 1) postdoctoral (or post-degree) training in specific areas of regulatory science to which the student is committed; 2) a pre-doctoral (master's and PhD) introduction to the field, with an opportunity for further exploration; and 3) special, individualized programs for new and established faculty investigators that will provide a path to research in regulatory science. Each of these foci will draw on the resources of Georgia State University (GSU) and the Institute of Public Health (IPH), on the expertise of outside collaborators, and on the assets of the Tobacco Centers of Regulatory Science (TCORS) funded under this P50 Specialized Center FOA.